


Tu sais

by DearUs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearUs/pseuds/DearUs
Summary: [OS] Tu sais, cette fois où tu as rencontré un ange...





	Tu sais

**Author's Note:**

> Rien n'est vrai, tout est permis. *sors*
> 
> L'univers de Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, mais l'histoire est tout à moi.

Tu sais, ces fois où tu regardes ton frère, ton petit frère devenu plus grand que toi et que tu penses que c’est un idiot mais que, malgré tout, il est tout pour toi. Que tu en as marre de ses cheveux à rallonge, de tous ses petits secrets, de ses biatchface, mais bon. Après tout, c’est ta seule famille. Ou presque. Parce que pour faire partie d’une famille, on n’a pas besoin de tous avoir des liens de sang.

Tu sais, ces fois où, tard le soir, tu t’autorises enfin un peu de repos. Ces fois où, tu le sais, tu devras éteindre la lumière. Ces fois où tu n’as pas peur. Même si tu sais tout ce mal que les ténèbres renferment. Pourquoi, sinon, garderais-tu toujours une arme sous ton oreiller ?

Tu sais, ces fois où tu sors la nuit. Ou le jour, d’ailleurs, et que tu finis par te perdre dans ces quelques verres d’alcool que tu ne comptes plus. Oui, tu sais, ces fois où tu aurais bien envie d’oublier. D’oublier tout ce qu’il s’est passé, tout ce qu’il va se passer.

Tu sais, ces fois où tu te regardes dans le miroir. Où tu te dis que la vie est bien courte, qu’elle ne tient qu’à un fil et que tu commences à te faire vieux pour toute ces conneries. Mais que tu ne peux pas, tu ne veux pas t’arrêter là. Parce que, ça, c’est ta vie.

Tu sais, ces fois où tu as frôlé la mort. Ces fois que tu ne comptes plus, depuis le temps. Mais cette fois dont tu te souviens tout particulièrement. Cette fois où tu as rencontré quelqu’un, quelqu’un qui allait devenir vraiment important pour toi.

Tu sais ces fois où vos regards se croisent. Où toi-même tu ne sais pas si tu dois cesser de plonger dans ces yeux si bleus, ou plutôt t’y noyer. Ces fois où, après que tu l’ais appelé, rien qu’une fois, une seule, il apparaît, vêtu de son éternel trenchcoat. Et il te fixe si intensément que, même sans le voir vraiment, tu sais que ses yeux te scrutent, t’observent dans les moindres détails, sans gêne aucune.

Tu sais, ces fois où tu disais, encore et encore, que ton espace personnel, c’était vraiment quelques choses d’important. Et que tu le reprenais à chaque fois qu’il était trop près, trop près de toi. Tu vois, toutes ces fois dont tu ne te rappelles peut-être même plus, puisqu’aujourd’hui cela t’importe peu.

Tu sais, ces fois où vous avez été si proches, tant sur un plan moral que physique, que tu t’es même demandé s’il était Deanement possible de tenir à une personne à ce point. Une personne qui n’était pas ton propre frère.

Tu sais, ces fois où tu regardais les filles, où tu leur souriais, où tu ne pensais qu’à une chose. Oui, voilà. Eh bien, tu sais, aujourd’hui ce n’est plus le cas. Plus depuis un moment même. Mais ça, t’en es-tu même rendu compte ?

Tu sais, ces fois où tu t’es retrouvé seul avec lui. Ces fois où il te rappelait que, lui et toi, vous aviez un lien profond. Et que tu te sentais bien avec lui, tout simplement. Ces fois où tu n’avais pas envie qu’il parte, ces fois où tu savais qu’il ne pouvait pas mais où tu aurais aimé qu’il soit là.

Tu sais, cette sensation de vide, ce sentiment de solitude lorsqu’il n’est pas auprès de toi. Que ton ange n’est pas là et que tu serais prêt à beaucoup, oui, beaucoup, juste pour l’entendre à nouveau te dire « Hello Dean ».

Tu sais, ces fois où tu te dis qu’il est un peu comme le meilleur ami que tu as toujours rêvé d’avoir. Mais qu’au fond, peut-être, j’ai bien dit peut-être, ce serait quelque chose de plus profond. Que, pour lui, tu serais prêt à donner ta vie. Et quand tu y réfléchis vraiment, tu sais.

**Author's Note:**

> Juste au cas où, cette fic a déjà été publiée sur ff.net sous mon autre pseudo CacoNya.
> 
> Kiss ya~


End file.
